My present invention relates to a method of and an aparatus for applying flowable liquid or pasty substances to a workpiece and more particularly, to a method of and an apparutus for applying hot-melt adhesives, glue, or other adhesive substances to the edges of a stack of sheets, e.g. signatures, adapted to form a pad, book or folio alone or in conjunction with a binding.